


(Podfic) The Best Policy

by saltyunicorn, Tieleen



Series: Avengers podfic [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Truth Serum, exasperated Tony, extreme silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary:<br/>For a prompt on comment_fic, on 'line from a book' day: MCU, Tony Stark/Clint Barton, "You know that I'm falling in love with you, right?" (Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl)</p><p>    "You know I'm falling in love with you, right?"<br/>Tony heaves a deep sigh. "Seriously," he says, long-suffering. "Can we just go to bed?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) The Best Policy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Policy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071429) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



**Download** : MP3 (2 MBs) 

**Length** : 2 minutes and 50 seconds

Follow the link to my google drive. My other podfics are also available through the link. Please report any issues you might have. 

This is another link if the first one doesn't work for you, http://www.mediafire.com/download/2qpeqaux4cdud4h/The_Best_Policy.mp3

All my thanks to Tieleen, I had a fun time trying to figure out my new microphone. All constructive criticism or tips are welcome and appreciated. I thought I might have read this a little too fast so please comment if you think so or need to enounce words clearer.


End file.
